Dreaded Desire
by Ringo1
Summary: YAOI. Seifer's true feeling revealed. R&R and I'll love you forever.


To give the respect where its due, these wonderful characters belong to Squaresoft. Worship them.  
  
NC-17 for adult content.  
  
Yaoi.  
  
Dreaded Desire  
  
The dark club created an atmosphere of anonymity as the packed bodies on the dance floor bumped, collided and rubbed against each other. The crowded discotheque seemed the perfect place to get lost for the evening.  
  
The drum and bass techno beat filled Seifer Almasy's body and head, forcing his legs to buckle ever so slightly each time the heavy rhythm pulsed. He allowed his body to sway and dip to the music as he moved through the crowded dance floor looking for nothing more than an escape. Inside the dark atmosphere, it didn't matter who or what you were, only that you were keeping with the beat. He sipped at a scotch that rocked gently in his hand, threatening to spill but never quite making it. A young couple dancing nearby, too young to even be in the club, giggled secretively. He smiled at them as they wrapped their arms around each other, and slipped deeper into the chaos, lost in a love they were not old enough to understand.  
  
Finishing off his drink and setting it on a dish tray he sauntered back onto the floor smiling as he came in contact with the same people who, by day, wouldn't come near him for any amount of money in the world. The song changed to a different tune with a faster beat. People adjusted their dance to the new pace just as Seifer sensed an unmistakable presence around him.  
  
Stopping to survey the dim room, Seifer's heart raced along with the tempo as he saw a familiar young man starring at him with amused interest. When their eyes met, Seifer's heart stopped as he mouthed the name, "Ultimecia" in a quiet awe. Seifer knew he was in the company of his former mistress even in this new, younger, male form, obviously, another victim. Zell gave him a lopsided grin but remained where he stood, against the wall, watching.  
  
Seifer remained calm, collecting his thoughts as he began to sway with the music, his body creating a pulse. He examined his formal schoolmate as he danced, getting more and more into the music, trying not to seem alarmed. He danced with a grace that would make most cats green with envy yet continued to keep his eyes glued on the enchanted blond.  
  
He bathed in the essence that the powerful sorceress brought with her into the room. Having been trapped by her before, he would never forget the feel of her undeniable presence. He thought about their time together, the things they did, and forced himself to bite his lip. He did not want to remember the pleasure she gave him while in her service. He tried to block it out and remember the horrid deed's she forced him to commit and the mental torture, but he could only dwell on the sexual aspect of the relationship. Just feeling her aura made him yearn for her all over again. And he fought with himself angrily trying to force her out of his mind.  
  
The sorceress Ultimecia was now inhabiting the body of the spunky, powerful, tattoo faced, Zell Dincht. He wondered how she obtained the body of his long time peer or how she was even alive. One thing was certain though, she was here to collect her knight. Seifer watched as Zell snaked his way through the dancers and stood suddenly before him.  
  
"Your alive." He spat, making sure the disgust in his voice did not go unrecognized.  
  
"Happy to see me, Seifer?" He asked, Ultimecia's deep, accent sounding awkward in the body and voice of the young man she now occupied. Zell ran a hand over his shoulder and down the side of his body, displaying every inch to himself seductively. his face and bare arms were ghostly white, and his chest quivered as he ran a slinky hand across it. The vinyl pants and muscle shirt clung to him seductively, displaying his well-muscled torso and Seifer swallowed a lump that rested in his dry throat. He knew why Ultimecia had chosen Zell. She probed his mind while he was under her control, knew that many of his thoughts dwelled on the shorter blond. He clenched his fist's, not knowing if he would be able to fight the desire coming from with-in.  
  
"How did you survive?" Seifer demanded. Trying to ease the excitement in his pants. His body didn't seem to agree with him on the matter of avoiding the sexual viewpoint of this new threat.  
  
"Vat does it matter?" He cooed, stepping closer and rotating his body roughly against Seifer's. "I came to see if my knight was still with me." Zell stretched his neck to kiss him but Seifer shoved him away with more strength than he meant and Zell reeled backwards, landing violently on the scuffed floor. A few dancers stopped to glare at the scarred one menacingly. He gave them a curt nod and told them sternly to fuck off before he grabbed the sorceress in her host body and drug her to her feet once more.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled into the side of Zell's face, his lips gently grazing the martial artists ear. Seifer dipped him in the music and snapped him back up, continuing the firm grasp of Zell's wrists.  
  
"You have to mind your manners, or I'm going to have to use this body against you." She laughed, a cackle he never wanted to hear again, it made him shudder. Seifer suddenly missed the musical laughter that Zell once had.  
  
Keeping with the tempo, they moved through the crowd. Seifer snarled threats of destroying her, still uncertain of how she was even still alive. When they reached the wall, he pressed into Zell's body with his entire weight, his knee forced between his thighs, lifting him slightly of the ground. Seifer was sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Leave. me. alone." He spat. Seifer tightened his grasp on the smaller man's wrists and squeezed harder before he let go and spun around to leave Zell slumped against the wall, ruefully rubbing his wrists.  
  
Seifer got a few feet away before a sharp pain in the back of his head forced him to spin back around, wincing in agony. Again Zell was near him, running a finger down the scar on his face, slowly, and then touching it lightly on the end of his nose before drawing it back. "You forget who you are dealing with, my pet." Zell said, sliding his hands underneath his black T-shirt Seifer wore and gliding them across his abs. He quivered, feeling his legs turn to jelly in desire. Zell drew his hands from Seifer's chest and began to dance for him, slowly turning and moving languidly about his body, running a stray hand down his arms and shoulders. His fingers and toes tingled with yearning.  
  
Seifer reached up to grab Zell and push him away but the spiky blond caught his hand in a vice-like grip. Seifer struggled against him, his erection become harder and harder to ignore. Zell drew the taller man's middle and index fingers into his mouth and began to suck them with muster  
  
"I don't want this." He said to him, not meaning a word of it. Zell smiled and stroked the side of Seifer's face tenderly.  
  
"Help me." Ultimecia whispered, "I need you. I need a strong knight to fight boldly for me." She watched him melt like butter as he pressed against Zell's touch. Longing for her affection and the infinite understanding of his emotions.  
  
"We'll win this time won't we my Queen?" He bowed to her elegantly, kissing her hand, the hand of Zell. Ultimecia smiled, she knew Seifer wouldn't be able to resist her in this temping little body.  
  
Zell placed a slender finger over Seifer's lips and began to rub against him. Seifer moaned, no longer able to control his emotion. Basking in the feeling of Zell's smooth skin and the breathtaking sensation of Ultimecia. He hadn't been so close to another in years, not since the last time he was with her. A plethora of emotion flowed into him, he felt warm, aroused, protected, loved…wet. Sticky actually, He couldn't believe he had just done that.  
  
She smiled at him contentedly, "Yes my sweet. I'll never leave you again." Zell took him by the hand and led him out of the crowded discotheque, inwardly celebrating her victory. This time she wouldn't fail, not in this hot little body.  
  
Seifer walked proudly along side his mistress, or master as it seemed, feeling once again that he had a purpose. He smiled arrogantly, finally where he belonged. 


End file.
